


One Beautiful Thing

by lionessvalenti



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: Community: fandom_stocking, F/F, Female Characters, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-27
Updated: 2011-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-28 06:35:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/304807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionessvalenti/pseuds/lionessvalenti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Helena lays eyes on the one beautiful thing in this world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Beautiful Thing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mumblemutter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mumblemutter/gifts).



> This story takes place between episodes 2.09 and 2.10.

Helena pulls back the curtains and the morning sun shines across Myka's hair. She can see the flecks of gold and red illuminated in the single strands and the breath catches in her throat.

The night before had been nothing short of extraordinary. Helena could still feel the ghost of Myka's lips on her neck, and the fingers that fucked her tortuously slow. Her eyes had closed in ecstasy and when she opened them her vision was filled with Myka's wicked grin.

That smile burns in Helena's memory. She'd been unable to resist Myka's glorious confidence, pulling her up for a kiss, her own fingers twisting around Myka's hard nipples until she moaned, her wet lips humming against Helena's mouth.

Warmth spreads through Helena's body, the spark of arousal stirring within her. The memory isn't enough. She wants to crawl back into the bed and press her body to Myka's waking her with kisses against the back of her neck. She wants to slip her fingers into the slick folds between Myka's legs until she cries out and Helena has to cover her mouth with her free hand so Myka won't wake the rest of the household.

She wants to lie with her lover, their bodies pressed to one another and their legs tangled. She wants silence except for the soft sound of their breath mingled together, not quite in sync with each other. Myka doesn't take deep, slow breaths, not even in sleep. Her body is always ready for the business of action.

But she doesn't move away from the window. Helena stands there selfishly taking in Myka's beauty and resolves herself to her plan once again. Not even this can stop her.

One beautiful thing in this world doesn't make it better. It only makes it more difficult.


End file.
